There is worldwide revival of interest in the use of natural colours especially in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals as the synthetic colours are likely to cause many side effects. Keeping this in view the present invention is undertaken to develop purely natural herbal colorants for cosmetic compositions. One aspect of the invention pertains to the development of a herbal composition useful as Lipstick with mood altering functional attributes including stimulation of creative thoughts on persons who apply the same on lips. Such features of the composition are attributed to the selected blended formulations of Natural colours and essential oils/aroma isolates incorporated.
Lips being the most sensitive part of skin, can effect fast transdermal absorption and also the lips being very close to nose facilitate a continuous inhalation of the slowly vaporizing essential oils/aroma chemicals blended in the composition, thus, providing a double effect on the specific centers of the brain by releasing neurochemicals leading to mood alteration stimulation and change of mental perceptions. The different blends of essential oil/aroma isolates/natural aroma chemical selectively blended in the lipsticks provide anti-depressant, mood enhancing/mood lifting effect and give rise to creative thoughts.
While lipsticks with different colour shades blended with aromatic principles have been developed for women, another range of compositions useful as lipsticks has also been developed for men. These compositions are without colours but provide a moisturizing transparent effect and have mood altering functions and are designed to altered mental perception, functioning similar to the lipstick compositions developed for developed for women. Both the groups of lipstick have some additional health promotive/protective and beautifying attributes by preventing the lips from darkening and providing it with moisturizing effects. These compositions also give attractive luster and texture to the lips. The lipsticks with colour, developed for women, have antibacterial, antifungal and anti-inflammatory effects. With regard to lip beautification topical application lipstick with different shades of colours are well known. Likewise, spraying of aromatic oils or sprays for refreshing is also well known. Many studies have been carried out on the effect of fragrance on mental perception; for example, the nice fragrance has an aesthetic impression and multiple positive effects on our life, they are not only for pleasure and seduction, healing and magic products but also for positive mood creators.